


The Robe

by Candipeach26



Series: In The Mood [1]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candipeach26/pseuds/Candipeach26
Summary: David lounges around their hotel suite in a bathrobe that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination.  Prime Minister Julia Montague is decidedly not pleased.





	The Robe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamehomesecretary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamehomesecretary/gifts).



> So...this is the fault of two wonderful people. Madamehomesecretary, who this has been gifted to with love. She hates my guts right now, but hopefully this will make things right between us. ;)
> 
> And Richard FUCKING Madden, who apparently traveled to Cannes this week with the sole purpose of ruining my life in every way imaginable. Fully dressed in a hot-ass tux. Barely dressed in a robe. Taking off sunglasses. I mean. 
> 
> Madame was so kind to share the picture of him in a robe that obliterated my senses entirely. And I thank her, from the bottom of my pervy heart. Take a look if you haven't seen it (https://maddennfl86.tumblr.com/post/184918771322/narrativepr-good-morning-cannes) and please do enjoy the corresponding story.  
> -Candi

* * *

A knock sounded at the door.

“One hour, Prime Minister.”

“Thank you.”

Julia bustled around the luxurious penthouse suite barely dressed, scowling hard, appreciating none of the grandeur of her immediate surroundings nor the incredible ocean view from their suite balcony as she hurriedly searched for her portfolio amid the huge pile of luggage David had unceremoniously dropped in the center of the room the previous night.

Not even the merest attempt made to sort it out, nor separate his from hers.  Of course…they’d had other, more pressing priorities the minute the suite door had closed behind them.  But still. 

Lord knows she loved the man to pieces.  No denying it.  But the fury she felt for him sometimes couldn’t be overstated in the least. 

Like now.

And of course he was in the shower, right when she needed him.  Taking his sweet time.  Whistling a tune, loudly and off-key.  Oblivious to the havoc he was wreaking in her life with his penchant for disorganization.  Safely shielded from her wrath for the time being.

He’d get it.  The minute he got out.  If she couldn’t find this damned folder…

Julia spied it amid the items at the exact minute he emerged from the steamy bathroom, wet hair slicked back, freshly shaven and snugly wrapped in a plush Turkish hotel bathrobe.  The utter bliss on his face was noticeable; she scowled even harder, fixing him with a flinty stare.

“Enjoy your shower?”

“Aye,” David nodded, his contented smile falling in seconds as he met her angry gaze.  “Shit.  What now?”

“Your complete inability to organize ANYTHING, David. That’s what,” Julia returned hotly, growing even more pissed as he rolled his eyes.  “I’m just the bloody PM of the United Kingdom, that’s all.  Nothing big.  I can afford to have all of my personal belongings scattered to hell and unavailable to me when I need them in less than an hour to do a speech.  No big deal at all.”

“Come off it, Julia,” David sighed heavily, infuriating her even more as he walked around her to the pile.  He scrutinized it for a moment before expertly plucking a small leather backpack from its perimeter, retrieving a novel from its depths and setting it back down.  “Obviously you found what you were looking for.  And you pushed me down onto the bed first thing last night, so if anyone is at fault—”

“Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence,” she seethed, holding up a finger to silence him.  David just smirked at her wordlessly, eyebrows raised with amusement.  “We leave in 45 minutes.  I’m touching up my makeup, getting dressed, going over my notes.  Not one distraction from you, please.  Understood?”

“Sure,” he said innocently.  A plush chair sat near the glass doors of the balcony, facing the marvelous ocean view; David sat, spreading his legs and leaning back in comfort before opening the novel in his hands.  That same relaxed sense of bliss returned to his face, much to her irritation.  “Loo’s all yours.”

Julia stalked off in the direction of the bathroom, the air around her charged with palpable chagrin. _God, was he aggravating sometimes._

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed quickly.  Much too quickly.

Julia emerged from the bathroom in a hurry, still in her bra and panties and angered to find that David literally hadn’t _moved_ in the time since she left.

He was there, in exactly the same position.  Reading intently by the balcony.  Brilliant blue eyes focused on each page, doing that thing where he bit his thumb just so, worrying it gently with his teeth before turning the page.  Wearing a bathrobe that was beginning to leave very little to the imagination. 

The knot was clearly coming loose, exposing his chest practically down to the navel, the soft dark hair lining his torso trailing all the way down to the belt of the robe.  David had also taken the wonderful liberty of spreading his legs even further apart, exposing a healthy amount of bare thigh to her questing eyes.  His hair hadn’t quite dried, curls still loose and wet, the new bit of silver at the crest of his raven waves falling slightly against his brow.  Julia watched in flustered dismay as David flicked his gaze up to meet hers for a split-second, that damned smirk re-emerging quickly as he no doubt could guess where her mind was rapidly headed.  He pointedly returned his eyes to the novel, deliberately turning a page.

“Need something?”

 _This asshole._   She found her breathing had become quite unsteady.  “I…need you to get dressed.”

“Do you?”  He nodded genially, still smirking, not looking up at her.  His legs spread a little wider, just a touch, Julia hungrily following the motion despite herself.

“…Yes.  We need to go soon, David,” she intoned, trying to tear her eyes away from his lap with very little success.

“Mmmmm.”  He said nothing more.  Turned another page.  Tilted his head back slightly, ran a casual, unhurried hand through his curls.  His tongue darted out to wet his lips momentarily.

“David?”  Julia was growing hornier and more furious by the minute.

“Hmmmm?”

“Are you even wearing anything beneath that robe?”

He peered at her over the edge of the book, hot azure eyes burning into hers.

“Come and find out.”

The complete _audacity_ of this man.  The fucking CHEEK.  To do this to her, now, when she clearly had other priorities to consider. 

Julia’s mouth went abruptly dry in the space of two seconds.

_David.  GOD.  Don’t do this to me.  Please.  For the love of everything holy in this world, please don’t.  Not now._

_FUCK._

* * *

 

Julia found out.  Quickly.

Her lace panties, flung to the outer orbits of the room in haste.  Bra half-off, one full, rounded breast exposed, completely at the mercy of a lascivious David, who was sucking at her bare nipple with lusty, wet abandon.  Her fingers were sunken fully into damp, lush curls, mouth parted and lusty, sharp moans echoing about the room as she bounced atop his spread thighs, riding him eagerly and without shame. 

His husky, sexy voice, urging her on.  David _loved_ talking dirty to her, today being no exception.

“You like that, don’t you, Julia?” he breathed into her hair hotly.  Julia could only gasp her agreement, breathlessly increasing the tempo, clutching him closer as she moved faster atop him.  “Love riding my cock, hmm?  God, you’re so tight for me, love.  So perfect, your pussy is so perfect, so wet for me every time.  Fuck…so good…yes, Julia...faster, baby...”

She flushed all over at the sensuous sound of him, the deep thrum of his voice alone breaking her out into a hot sweat.  His hands spanned her hips, grasping at her tightly as she felt him coming close, so close he was trembling with it, his muscled thighs contracting suddenly beneath her own.  David’s eyes met hers, half-lidded with ecstasy, pleading with her to speed up.

“Fuck, love…please…”

Julia obliged for both their sakes, pressing into him even more fully and riding him faster, her clit getting the perfect friction it needed between their bodies as she gripped him from within each time she sank down upon his thick, beautiful cock.  David captured her mouth in a searing wet kiss just as her moans reached a crescendo, Julia shaking hard in his arms as she came with little warning, body practically vibrating with the sheer magnitude of her orgasm.

“Shit…” He was still rock-hard, so close he could scream as her sex convulsed wildly around him, a shudder wracking his frame as he fought for composure.  He wrapped his arms around Julia and lifted her suddenly, rising from the chair and slamming them both against the nearest wall as he thrust hard into her in quick, shallow movements.  Julia wrapped her legs around his waist beneath the robe, overcome and dazed with sensation, holding on for dear life as David pounded into her with violent abandon.

“Dave…yes, come on…” she breathed sensually, nibbling at his ear as she felt him surging between her thighs, heard the low telltale groan begin deep in David’s chest as his hips stuttered and he came with one last deep, marvelous thrust, his warm seed sliding wetly down her thigh as he held her pinned against the wall for long, breathless moments.

She felt him chuckle into her shoulder as he slowly let her down, her feet touching the ground as they pulled back and sought each other’s mouths for one long, steamy kiss.

“Still mad at me, Julia?” he whispered humorously, eyes closing with a new, sated bliss as their damp foreheads pressed close together in the now-humid room.

“I am,” she assured him quietly, smiling in the space between them.  “And you’ll be properly punished.  Later tonight, after my speech.  Be ready.”

“Yes, ma’am,” David murmured, dimples emerging as he returned her smile and went in for another delicious, heart-stopping kiss.

 

 


End file.
